


Memories

by reddiesteady



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, implied suicide, just let my sons be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiesteady/pseuds/reddiesteady
Summary: The newly 27 year old Richie Tozier stepped out of the cab he had just ridden 4 hours in and breathed deeply.Welcome to Derry, Maine! A sign taunted nearby, the signature red balloon tied onto it, making Richie shudder at the memories of his ‘adventures’ with a certain clown all those years ago.But Richie wasn’t here for that, he was here with other unfinished business, a certain boy he could never forget.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> AN: so this is mostly set in Richies memories, all the italics are the memories he’s reliving upon his coming back to Derry and trying to find out where Eddie is after 10 years of being apart. Have fun reading!

_“How could you?” Eddie screams, slamming his balled up fists against Richie’s chest, tears streaming down his face. The latter catches his hands as they touch his chest and pulls him into a bone crushing hug._

_“You promised! You said you were always gonna be there to protect me, to be with me. How can you do that if you’re thousands of miles away? And how dare you tell me the day before you leave that you’re leaving?” Eddie’s voice is desperate, clinging to some hope that this would be just one of his tricks, but Richie remained sullen and hugged Eddie tighter._

_“I know, I should have told you, but I couldn’t bear the thought of ruining our last days for you with the lingering thought of me leaving.” Richie said quietly, almost a whisper._

_“What am I gonna do without you? I love you dammit! I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. How could you?’’ Eddie half screams, voice breaking at the end of his sentence as he practically falls into Richie, sobbing._

_“I love you too.”_

**10 years later**

The newly 27 year old Richie Tozier stepped out of the cab he had just ridden 4 hours in and breathed deeply.

Welcome to Derry, Maine! A sign taunted nearby, the signature red balloon tied onto it, making Richie shudder at the memories of his ‘adventures’ with a certain clown all those years ago.

But Richie wasn’t here for that, he was here with other unfinished business, a certain boy he could never forget.

_The quarry was their place now. After the incident with It, the kids had stopped coming to their safe haven because who needs one after you’ve already defeated a demon? Richie and Eddie met there everyday since they started high school, occasionally bringing one or all of the losers along._

_Today was calm, Richie splashing around while Eddie sat on the rocks doing homework and sneaking glances at the now-tanned boy._

_“Richie cut your hair, it’s falling in your eyes!” Eddie yelled out. Richie flipped his hair over his shoulder in response, and shook like a wet dog. Unfortunately for Eddie, he was standing a little too close and completely soaking him and his homework. Eddie scrambled to pick up the papers, shaking them out as Richie laughed at the boy’s frantic movements._

_"This isn’t funny Rich, I’ve been working for hours and you just ruined it! I can’t turn it in like this!” Eddie cried, voice squeaking in frustration._

_"I don’t know, it’s pretty fucking hilarious to me babe-” Richie’s voice cuts abruptly with a choking noise at the realisation of what he’s just said._

_"Richie Tozier what did you just call me?”_

_“I’m sorry I didn’t mean for that to slip out I’m so sorry” Richie continues incoherently apologizing in very non-richie fashion. He only stops when he hears Eddies laugh ringing out, seeming to bounce off the water like a skipping rock._

Richie smiled to himself, remembering the boys laughter, loud and unrestrained, infecting all those around him despite his aversion to infectious diseases. As he strolled through town, he stopped to stare at his old house which held so many memories for him, both good and bad. He sighs, remembering the best one taking place in his old bedroom.

_“You know if you really want to read these comics, you could just borrow them.” Richie says, a hint of false  exasperation in his voice. The two boys were lying side by side, sides pressed together in order to read the comic together. Richie hated to admit the warm feeling he got from being so close to Eddie, but he felt like he was on fire, burning from the inside out._

_“Yeah I know. But for some reason I actually enjoy this quality bonding time we spend together.” Eddie says with a laugh._

_“Aww Eds, don’t go all sappy on me now! You’ve still got so much life ahead of you, stay young and apathetic for as long as you can!” Richie dramatically declares in an unrecognizable accent, put on to keep Eddie smiling that beautiful smile of his._

_Eddie just rolled onto his back in response, and Richie turned sideways on the bed to face him, head in hands._

_“How’s life Eddie Spaghetti? Sophomore year treating you well?” Richie asks in a soft voice, with tones of mocking dripping between his words._

_“Why do you always call me that Rich? You know I hate it.” Eddie asks, annoyance lacing his voice_.

_“Cause you’re just so cute, eds. I can’t resist.” Eddie scoffed at this, but the blush on his face gave Richie the confidence he needed, he sat cross legged right next to Eddie and smiled down at him. “Look at you, you’re blushing. God Eddie, I can’t handle you sometimes.”_

_“And what the hell am I supposed to do about that, wiseass?” Eddie asks_

_“I’ll show you.” Richie replies, smirking at the confused look on his best friends face. “Close your eyes, Eds.”_

_“And why should I trust you? You’re probably gonna put something on my face or-” And just like that, he was cut off by Richies lips on his._

_Not to be cliche, but shit._

_Richie had never believed the stories, the electricity felt between two people when they were meant to be until now. He felt as if his whole body was on fire, flickering brighter at every movement of the boy beneath him. Chapped lips moving against soft ones, fingers tangled in thick, curly hair, and hearts pounding as the boys smile into the kiss that was over far too soon._

_Eddie smiled up at Richie, giggling lightly from nerves and sheer, unadulterated happiness. “Took you long enough.”_

_"Shut up and kiss me, asshole” Richie laughs, leaning down and connecting their lips once again._

Even remembering their first kiss made Richie’s lips tingle, anticipating the feel of the electricity that seemed to only be conducted by Eddie. Richie had kissed a lot of people since then, but none even came close to the feeling Eddie gave him. He swore to himself, just then, that when he saw Eddie again he would kiss him. Even just to get that feeling back.

_No one in the losers club knew about Richie and Eddie’s relationship. They could joke all they wanted but none of them would ever come close to knowing what happened between the two of them. They didn’t know why they kept it a secret for so long, maybe out of fear, despite the losers being a close knit group._

_They kept all the pda on the down low, hushed words and rushed kisses in the boys bathroom when they just couldn’t stand being friends for another minute. Richie liked to intertwine their fingers when no one was looking and give Eddie the sweetest smile, melting every bit of stress and worry brought on by the day away._

_All of this was fine, working well for the both of them, until the day Eddie approached Richie and declaired that it was time to tell the others about their relationship. After a little convincing(and a lot of bribing), Richie agreed, and they decided to get everyone to the quarry and tell them there. Getting them there wasn’t the problem, but telling them? That was gonna be a little harder and a lot more terrifying then anything the two of them had done before._

_"Guys, we have something to tell you.” Richie stated bluntly to the group of 5, all staring at him with supportive smiles on their faces, anticipating his next sentence. “This is kinda hard to say, and I’ve been wracking my brain all day searching for the words to say it. Please dont hate us, but-”_

_He was suddenly cut off by Eddie who said rather loudly, “Richie and I are dating. Have been for a couple months now.”_

_“Is that all?” Mike asked, his voice soft and confused, as if the news was something obvious. Completely caught off guard, Richie began to stutter out an incoherent string of words, causing the other losers to laugh at their friend who usually had the most to say rendered completely speechless. “Rich we’ve known since Bill walked in on you two going at it in the bathroom two months ago.”_

_“Yeah guys, you s-seriously should find a new spot, this ones way too obvious.” Bill says, laughter in his voice._

_“You know Eddie, I’m surprised you fell for trashmouth over there. I would have thought you’d have higher standards than that.” Stan said, his words laced with a mocking tone, teasing the boy he called his best friend(even if it was only behind his back.) The rest of the group burst out into laughter, and the rest of the day was spent swimming and _making jokes about the newest couple of the group, and mike for being the only single loser in the group currently.__

By the end of the memory, Richie was in front of the Kaspbrak household. Hesitantly he made his way to the door, wondering who would answer his knocks. One shaking hand lifted to the door, rapping on the wood loudly. A couple of seconds later the door opened, almost as if the person had been waiting there for him and he found himself face to face with the last person he wanted to see at that moment. Mrs. Kaspbrak.

Richie stared at the woman, noticing the dark bags under her eyes, ruffled hair, and gained weight. She looked even worse than she had 10 years ago, something Richie hadnt known was possible.

“Can I help you?” She said, voice hoarse, as if she hadnt spoken in months.

“Mrs. Kaspbrak, you may not recognize me, but I’m Richie Tozier. A friend of your son from 10 years ago.” He spoke slowly, in the most polite voice he could muster. “I was wondering if he was currently around? I just got back to town and spent all afternoon wandering around, hoping I would run into him by chance.”

The look on her face was enough to tell him something was wrong, and the words she spoke next only confirmed that theory.

“I dont know what kind of game youre playing, but Eddie has been dead for a year and a half. Now if you would kindly leave my property, that would be greatly appreciated.” She said, sounding on the verge of a breakdown.

Richie stumbled back in shock. Every kiss, every smile shared, every moment spent in Eddies company playing like a movie in his head.

And that night, Richie Tozier took a bath.


End file.
